


First Impressions

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, hinted Krystal/Taemin, not sure what else to tag lol, read: i tried to be funny, there's fantasy elements in this, you'll see what i mean after reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: Jongin is just trying to make a good impression on his boyfriend's cousin Luhan, or, alternatively, Jongin tells the story of his first encounter with Sehun.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> To the OP, I hope you don't mind that it ended up a bit more explicit than your requested 'mature' rating - but it's really not _that_ explicit, so I hope it's okay?
> 
> Many thanks to everyone who helped me with this fic!

Sometimes, when Jongin looks at his boyfriend's face, he wonders how he got so lucky as to be dating such a beautiful person, both in personality and looks. At other times, just like now, he wishes he had never asked Sehun out. Sehun is equal parts sweet as he is mischievous, and Jongin has a hard time enduring all the teasing. It seems like Sehun's favorite pastime is embarrassing him which is not a difficult task. Jongin is shy, and he gets flustered easily.

Right now, they are having dinner with Sehun's cousin. Luhan is half Chinese half Korean and came all the way from Beijing to visit Sehun. Apparently, the two of them got close when Sehun spent a year abroad during high school, so they have been contacting each other frequently. Jongin has only heard good things about Luhan that, so far, he agrees with because Luhan is pretty cool. Luhan is just as passionate about soccer as Jongin is, and even though they don't root for the same team, it's still nice to have someone to talk to about the latest matches in the European leagues.

But of course, Sehun gets bored listening to all that soccer talk, so he insisted on switching the topic to something that he could contribute to as well. Jongin thinks for a moment, his brain searching for other easy small talk topics, but he can't come up with one. He likes Luhan, but that doesn't mean he dares to dip into deeper, possibly controversial themes yet. It's not the best idea to talk about social issues and politics right away, although Jongin is interested in hearing the other's opinions. To prevent a possible argument on their first meeting, he would ask Luhan for his point of view another time.

"Well, how about you tell me how you guys met?" Luhan suggests with a smile. "I mean, Sehun did tell me he got himself a boyfriend - which surprised me because I thought he was straight - but he didn't exactly tell me the details."

"Ah, is that so?" Jongin chuckles. He can already feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. Of all the questions one could possibly ask about a friend's relationship, this is the one Jongin tries to avoid as best as he can because he's not exactly proud of how they got to know each other, or rather, he doesn't want anyone to know about the circumstances - why Sehun had asked him out on that first date. He looks at Sehun with what he hopes is a pleading puppy look, hoping he would be saved. As far as he knows, Sehun hasn't told anyone except for their small group of friends who would constantly make fun of Jongin. He really doesn't need another person to know how shameless he had been on their first encounter. But of course, Sehun doesn't save him - he throws him into the lion's den instead.

"I wanted Jongin to tell you that story," Sehun almost purrs, voice and smile disgustingly sweet, and Jongin hates himself for loving even that kind of eerily sugary smile that spells trouble.

"Jongin is better at telling stories," Sehun adds and turns his face slightly towards Jongin, winking, and Jongin takes a deep breath, contemplating. Should he tell the truth but leave out the details - the crucial but embarrassing ones - or does he retell everything? Would Sehun betray him and embarrass him in front of Luhan if he skipped those details? He could pretend that he forgot about it although it's only been three months ago, and Jongin remembers it vividly.

 

 

 

Initially, Jongin didn't plan on going to the group date, but Soojung had begged him to jump in because one of the other guys cancelled, and Jongin had never been able to say no to friends in need.

"I know you're about as straight as cooked spaghetti, but all you need to do is smile and be friendly with the girls so none of them feel left out when everyone else has a partner, okay?" Soojung tells him over the phone. Jongin nods, then remembers she can't see that.

"Fine," he groans. "But I will only stay for dinner and noraebang, and you're gonna pay for my share of food."

"Sure," Soojung laughs. "See you later."

Jongin is not out there to impress, so he doesn't dress up. He just changes his shirt and combs through his hair. He looks tidy enough not to gross anyone out, and that's all that matters. Except, an hour later, he regrets his decision.

Sandwiched between two girls he barely knows, he feels extremely uncomfortable. They are both kind, he is sure of that, but they don't talk to him about anything substantial, and Soojung, who is sitting across from him, keeps kicking his leg underneath the table with a smile on her face. She probably wants him to show more enthusiasm, but he doesn't feel like it. He is a horrendous actor, so there is no way he can fake interest, not when Jinri is telling him about her life as fashion model or when Yoona talks about her three-week vacation in Europe where she was mainly shopping and taking pictures for her instagram.

He does his best to smile and nod at everything they tell him, eyes staring at the instagram feed presented in front of him while he is trying to plan his great escape. Should he complain about a bad headache or stomach ache and go home early? Going to the toilet and never returning would be his last resort, but if he chose that option, Soojung would skin him alive later.

He is thinking of another option, faking a phone call and lying about having to go home for some emergency when the empty seat right next to Soojung is filled by a handsome young man. Jongin blinks, unsure if he is hallucinating, because a man with skin so flawless and fair and eyes so pretty and bright could not exist. But that man lets out a short, embarrassed laugh and apologizes for being late, and Jongin is enticed.

"This is Sehun," Soojung introduces with a smile after hugging him, and for a brief moment, Jongin feels a bit jealous. He wants to hug him, too, one arm around his shoulders, the other around his waist, hand dipping into the arch of his back. He only got a short glance at that guy earlier, but that was enough to tell him that Sehun has a figure to die for - all broad shoulders and narrow hips, a lot narrower than Jongin's.

"He's a friend from middle school that moved to Busan later on, and I haven't seen him for years, actually," Soojung says.

"We kept in contact though, so that's why I'm here," Sehun says and chuckles, and the way he speaks, it's hard to describe, but Jongin finds it cute. Cute enough to coo. He belatedly realizes that he has done so vocally as everyone is staring at him in confusion, except for Soojung who appears both amused and smug.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Soojung asks teasingly to which Jongin promptly shakes his head.

"No, I was just... uhm..." He can feel warmth spreading across his face, especially when Sehun's warm brown eyes meet his. He gulps.

"He was gushing about his pups," Yoona provides. Jongin has never felt more thankful towards an acquaintance. Maybe he should reconsider his choice of friends. Yoona makes a better friend than Soojung does, he thinks, and almost shifts her onto his _friend_ list.

"They're really cute," Yoona says and coos, too. She is scrolling down Jongin's instagram that mainly consists of food porn and fluffy pups. She must have been under the assumption that they both were staring at her phone when Jongin did anything but that - he had been ogling Sehun earlier.

 

 

 

It's downright torture. Jongin is so close to getting up and leave for an entirely different reason now. Earlier, it had been boredom and awkwardness that had made him feel out of place, but now he catches himself being too distracted by Sehun. Could you blame him, though? Jongin had never seen a boy as pretty as an idol in real life, not this close up anyways. Sure, he is considered good-looking, too, but Sehun is a whole new level.

The sight of Sehun does things to his brain and body, things he thought wouldn't be happening again, now that he is past his hormonal teenage days. But dirty thoughts still invade his mind, one worse than the other. Just one glance at Sehun's lips has him wondering what it would feel like against his own. They look so soft, so kissable. It makes him wonder what kind of a kisser Sehun is. Does he like the slow, sensual kinds of kisses, or does he go all wet and dirty?

And of course, his thoughts don't stay at that. French kissing might not be quite PG, but it's still teenager-friendly whereas images of Sehun's lips wrapped around his cock are definitely not. Sehun would probably tease him, going purposely slow until Jongin would either whine or force Sehun down with his hands, pulling him by his hair. It would be a marvelous sight to have those maroon eyes glare up at him.

But is Sehun even gay? He has no idea if Sehun would ever touch a dick that is not his own. How big are the chances that such a handsome guy would be gay? Jongin knows that looks have nothing to do with one's sexual orientation, but seeing Sehun smiling and conversing so naturally with the girls around him, holding eye contact and even winking at times, he is convinced that Sehun is straight. Unlike Jongin, Sehun is here to get to know a cute girl and possibly ask one of them out on a date.

Sehun actually looks good next to Soojung. Those two keep glancing at each other a lot, as if sharing secrets that no one else knows about. But if they were a thing, they wouldn't bother going to a group date like this, right? Jongin is friends with Soojung, too, maybe not as close as Sehun is, but he knows that she is single and that she's got her eyes on Taemin.

"Taemin is like the upgraded, straight version of you," Soojung would say, which is a tiny bit flattering since she is admitting that Jongin is not too bad a catch. He makes a wonderful boyfriend, Jongin would like to think. His only flaw would be his shyness, the fact that he doesn't come out of his shell unless he's surrounded by people he feels comfortable with. And also, he swings the other way, so he had never been on Soojung's _guys I consider a potential boyfriend_  list anyways.

Jongin looks up again when he sees Sehun standing up from the table, muttering something about a phone call he needs to take, and damn. When Sehun turns around, Jongin almost whistles appreciatively at the rearview. Those skinny jeans wrap tightly around his long, slender legs, but more importantly, they accentuate his round butt. It's a delectable butt that Jongin wants to grope and feel up. Maybe, if they do go clubbing later, after karaoke, he might tag along, just to get a chance at touching. Sehun wouldn't know it was him in a mass of sweaty, touchy people, right?

_Fuck, Jongin, stop_ , he chastises himself and cringes at his own thoughts. How could he scheme such a gross thing? It's a crime to molest people, it's unethical, it's _immoral_. And Jongin has so far prided himself on being a very just, kind and decent person. Why is it that Sehun awakens his inner demons?

"Oh, Jongin, are you okay?" A too sweet, too high-pitched voice sounds in his ear. There's a hand on his shoulder, and he gets a whisk of too strong, fruity perfume. Yeah, Jongin doesn't like these things about girls. He's more of a boring, basic nature boy. He's just glad that Sehun doesn't reek of aftershave like some of his other friends do. It would be best if he could only smell a hint of soap and fresh shampoo on Sehun.

"Your face is so red!" Jinri says and leans closer to him, too. There's another hand on his forehead now, and while Jongin appreciates that they show concern, he is not too fond of being touched without permission. There are a few that are allowed skinship with him without having to ask every time, and they are Monggu, Janggu and Jangga, his three baby poodles. They could lick him all over the face and he wouldn't mind.

"Uhm, well," Jongin stutters, pondering if he should swat that hand away or not. Soojung would deem that as rude and most likely reprimand him for that, worse of all, in front of everyone. So Jongin keeps his hands to himself and smiles.

"It's probably just the alcohol," Soojung says and chuckles. "He's never been good with drinks."

Jongin glares, pretending that he's not too happy about her statement when it really doesn't quite matter to him. He's never been one to try to maintain a certain image, so now that he looks less cool in front of the girls and more like himself, Jongin feels kind of... relieved? Apart from that, he does have an excuse to go home early now, saying that he was too tipsy to stay with them longer.

He is debating inwardly though. If he goes home early, that means less time spent in Sehun's presence - and Sehun's presence is a blessing to him. At the same time, it means escaping the overwhelming music, the drunken laughter and shouts. It also means evading the girls' attempts to flirt and hook up with him.

In the end, his desire for comfort outweighs his fascination for Sehun. Maybe he’ll get another chance to see Sehun later? He will most likely come and hang out with Soojung and her crowd, so there will be occasions for them to cross paths again.

"I do feel kind of tipsy and uncomfortable now," Jongin says and smiles apologetically. Soojung shoots him a death glare, but she doesn't comment on it. She just nods, probably feeling bad for forcing him to join them.

"Oh, are you going home already?"

The deep timbre sends a jolt through Jongin's body. Man, he thinks he could come just by Sehun's voice whispering dirty things into his ear. It's a good enough turn on for Jongin, and he gets even redder in the face. And just for the record, it's not because of the alcohol but because of Sehun's sexy, smoldering self.

"Well, yeah," Jongin mumbles, proud of himself for not stuttering. He tries a smile and almost feels his heart stop when the gorgeous man in front of him returns the smile. He swallows hard.

"Something came up, so I have to go as well," Sehun says and laughs softly - his laughter, oh god, Jongin doesn't think he could get any more smitten with this man. He's already head over heels despite not knowing Sehun very well yet. He would definitely want to get to know Sehun better though, and possibly fall in love with him completely? But then there's that problem of Sehun most likely being straight, too, so Jongin deflates.

"I'll help Jongin to a taxi, too," Sehun says then, and that's when Jongin's mind decides to return to the scene happening in front of him.

"Uh, what?" He's embarrassed about his unintelligible ways, but it's too late now. He has already presented himself as the boring, quiet, not too smart guy. There's no way someone like Sehun would be ever interested in him even if he swung the other way.

"You're not feeling well, right?" Sehun asks, and within the blink of an eye, he's by Jongin's side and helping him up. "Since I have to go now, too, I thought I would be nice and at least escort you to a taxi that will safely bring you home."

Dumbfounded, Jongin can only nod.

 

 

 

The fresh air is soothing on his skin. Jongin takes a deep breath, already feeling better. His head doesn't buzz anymore, and he almost feels embarrassed, because it's obvious that he's feeling way better than he pretended just a while ago. Sehun, too, must have seen through his lie.

"I don't think you need to escort me to a taxi," Jongin mumbles, averting his eyes from the other. Now that it's just the two of them, he feels even more nervous. He bites down on his lower lip.

"Well, you could escort me, if you'd like?" Sehun says, laughter tinkling in his voice. Jongin looks up and just stares, unable to comprehend.

"I mean," Sehun says and oh, that cocky grin. It makes him melt in that moment, though later on, Jongin will learn to hate it. "If you're still up for all that fun, dirty business you've been thinking about?"

Jongin almost chokes on his spit at that.

 

 

 

Of course, he had taken Sehun up on that invitation, and it's needless to say that they had mind blowing sex in Sehun's bedroom. His flatmate might have been scarred, hearing all the sounds coming from that room, but Sehun doesn't seem even half as remorseful as Jongin felt flustered facing said flatmate the next morning.

Jongin didn't go home immediately after breakfast either. Sehun forced him to stay for an anime marathon combined with a cuddling session, and who was Jongin to say no? He was whipped, and they both knew it, Jongin because they were his own thoughts and Sehun because this unfairly gorgeous boy was blessed with the ability to mindread, too.

"So you... knew everything I was imagining?"

"Yup," Sehun replied curtly. "That's why I had to leave the room. I popped a boner. Now, would you please shut up? This is where the fun part is."

 

 

 

"That's... kind of cute?" Luhan says and smiles. Jongin just told him the teenager-friendly version of how Sehun and Jongin started dating. In his defense, he wasn't lying at all. He just retold their story while leaving out a few details. For example, his very rated thoughts on Sehun's body, or the fact that Sehun heard all of his thoughts and invited him to turn all of those daydreams into reality immediately after. He just told Luhan about the group date they both went to and that Sehun asked him out later that night - which he technically did.

"Has Sehun always been so direct and blunt?" Jongin asks.

"Yeah," Luhan says and chuckles. "People aren't always very honest, so we both like to confront them. After all, we know their true thoughts and feelings."

Jongin feels like dying once again - literally, he's choking on his soda while Sehun and Luhan are laughing and high fiving each other. He glares at his boyfriend, but that's of no use. It's when he curses Sehun inside of his head that his boyfriend turns to him and starts to fuss all over him with light pats to his back and sweet, soothing words.

Jongin still hates Sehun for being able to read his mind so easily, but at the same time it's convenient, too. And if it wasn't for his telepathic abilities, Sehun might have never asked him out.


End file.
